There are many different types of connectors available in the market for connecting a host device and an accessory. Most connectors are manufactured to perform a specific function. Moreover, each contact in a conventional connector is designated to carry a particular signal, e.g., power, audio data, video data, etc. The manufacturer of the host device and/or the accessory generally defines the function of each contact within a connector. Once a conventional connector is designed and manufactured based on the specifications, the contacts cannot be configured on the fly during operation. For example, in a USB connector, certain contacts are designated for carrying data. These contacts cannot be reconfigured dynamically to carry any other signals. In other words, the data contacts in a USB connector can only carry data signals and not any other signals.